1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job execution method in which one CPU causes another CPU to execute a job in a multi-CPU system.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional system of this type, when the first CPU causes the second CPU to execute a job, the first CPU converts a job to be executed into a program in accordance with a predetermined format and transmits the program to the second CPU. The second CPU which has received this program decodes and executes the transmitted job in accordance with a predetermined format. The execution result is processed into a form in accordance with a predetermined format, if necessary. The result is sent back to the first CPU as the job transmission source. That is, on the transmission side in this conventional method, the job must be processed into a transmission format. On the reception side, the information received in the transmission format must be decoded. In addition, when the first CPU causes the second CPU to execute the job, a necessary transmission statement must be contained in the program.
In the conventional information processing apparatus, the job must be processed into a predetermined format prior to transmission of the job to be executed by the second CPU. The second CPU as the CPU which will receive the job must decode the reception data into a form executed in accordance with a predetermined format. Two processing mechanisms, i.e., pre-transmission processing and post-reception processing, must be prepared on the CPUs in addition to the program execution mechanisms inherent to the CPUs. The size of each CPU is undesirably increased, and the program execution speed is decreased due to complicated processing. In addition, since a programmer must write a necessary communication statement in the program, the load of the programmer is undesirably increased.